Etre libres
by Zofra
Summary: Tenko Shimura ne croise jamais la route d'AFO. Au lieu de ça, il grandit avec sa famille, sans parvenir à trouver sa place. L'apparition de son alter dangereux le force à s'isoler. Il voit bien que tout le monde agit différemment avec lui à présent. Mais, dans son malheur, peut-être n'est-il pas aussi seul qu'il ne le pense...


Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Ce texte a été écrit pour l'évènement été organisé par le forum de MHA. Le but est d'écrire sur 4 thèmes (5, si je prends le joker comme un bonus ;p) qu'on découvre au fur et à mesure que l'on poste les chapitres. Donc, ce n'est seulement qu'après avoir posté ce chapitre que j'aurai le deuxième thème et ainsi de suite.

**Attention**, cette fic contient des spoils jusqu'au chapitre **236** !

Ceci dit, cette histoire est un peu particulière puisqu'il s'agit d'un univers alternatif. Ici, Tenko n'a pas tué sa famille. Son alter se manifeste à un autre moment. Il ne rencontre pas AFO non plus. En revanche, il croise la route de Touya (qui pour moi est Dabi) et de Hawks.

Même si je ne connais pas les futurs thèmes, les textes se suivront malgré tout, avec plusieurs sauts dans le temps. Si ça commence par de l'amitié, cela finira en romance à trois. Si vous n'êtes pas fan des trouples, je préfère vous prévenir. Voilà, c'est tout ce que je sais. Pour le reste, je me laisserai guider par les thèmes.

Un tout grand merci à **Momo** ! Merci pour tous ces défis que tu nous offres et qui me motivent toujours beaucoup (peut-être un peu trop, ici, vu la longueur du texte).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Thème 1 : les pieds dans l'eau

* * *

**Chapitre un**

Tenko trainait les pieds sur le chemin qui menait au parc. Sa soeur était devant lui, gardant exprès une certaine distance. Ils étaient censés s'amuser ensemble, comme autrefois, mais, depuis ce qui s'était passé le mois dernier, Hana lui avait à peine adressé la parole. Tenko ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul de toute sa vie. Il avait beau n'avoir que six ans, il voyait bien que sa famille était fuyante avec lui désormais. Même lors de son anniversaire, ils s'étaient tous montrés beaucoup plus froids que d'habitude. Tenko se sentait tellement mal. Que pouvait-il faire pour changer cette situation ? Il s'était déjà excusé. Mais ça n'avait servi à rien...

Tenko baissa les yeux sur le trottoir, ralentissant l'allure. Hana ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Elle ne faisait pas attention à lui. Est-ce que, seulement, elle le remarquerait s'il arrêtait de la suivre ? Il savait qu'elle ne voulait plus passer du temps avec lui, mais leurs parents avaient insisté pour qu'ils sortent jouer tous les deux. Tenko vivait très mal cette mise à distance. Sa grand-mère lui avait confié, à demi-mots, qu'ils avaient besoin de parler de choses de grand et que les enfants n'avaient donc rien à faire à la maison. Tenko aurait quand même préféré rester dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il la quittait souvent ces derniers temps, après tout. Et puis, il préférait quand il choisissait d'être seul. Etre auprès de sa soeur, mais être seul quand même, c'était pire que tout.

D'ailleurs, Hana était de plus en plus loin de lui. Tenko pourrait si facilement la perdre de vue. Il accéléra alors un peu, ne voulant, malgré tout, pas se perdre. Il ne connaissait pas encore le chemin jusqu'au parc par coeur, contrairement à elle. Il n'y avait été qu'une seule fois depuis leur déménagement. A cette pensée, il sentit ses démangeaisons le reprendre de plus belle. Sans même essayer de lutter, il amena l'une de ses mains gantées jusqu'à son cou et il se mit à se gratter.

Toute sa famille avait été forcée de déménager à cause de lui. Son alter était apparu soudainement et il avait complètement paniqué. En quelques secondes seulement, toute la maison n'avait plus été qu'un tas de débris. Il n'avait rien compris à ce qui s'était passé, mais après avoir vu un spécialiste d'alter, il avait appris qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance ce jour-là. Son pouvoir de décomposition était tellement fort qu'il aurait pu tuer quelqu'un. Tenko avait été horrifié en le comprenant. Même si on lui avait créé des gants spéciaux, il avait, maintenant, tout le temps peur de toucher quelqu'un et de lui faire du mal. Il s'était même éloigné de son chien. Ses caresses étaient pourtant son seul réconfort, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque... Il ne comprenait pas comme son alter fonctionnait. Il avait entendu ses parents en parler un soir, alors qu'il aurait dû être en train de dormir. Sa mère voulait trouver quelqu'un qui l'aiderait à le contrôler. Personne dans sa famille ne pouvait l'aider, son alter ne ressemblant en rien aux leurs. Il était une anomalie. C'était ce mot-là qu'il avait entendu dans la bouche de son père, non ?

Son père... Il ne lui avait pas parlé une seule fois depuis l'accident. Tenko se doutait qu'il était en colère. Il avait détruit sa maison... Mais, au moins, il ne parlait plus de devenir un héros. Ce rêve s'était complètement volatilisé. Comme s'il pouvait aider qui que ce soit avec ses mains... Lui qui avait tant voulu avoir un alter, maintenant, il rêvait de le perdre. Il serait tellement plus heureux comme ça... Il se sentait déjà à l'écart de sa famille avant, mais pas à ce point... C'était tellement douloureux qu'il en pleurait tous les soirs...

Finalement, lorsque Hana arriva à l'entrée du parc, elle s'arrêta et se tourna enfin vers lui. Plein d'espoir, Tenko alla la rejoindre. Elle allait jouer avec lui ? Elle n'allait pas le laisser à l'écart cette fois-ci ? Hana semblait hésiter.

« Tu peux jouer seul, Tenko ? Je voudrais aller retrouver mes amies. »

Tenko cligna des yeux. Hana s'était déjà fait des amies ? Mais ça ne faisait même pas un mois qu'ils étaient ici...

« Je... Je ne sais pas, Hana.

— Allez Tenko, ne t'en fais pas, je ne serai pas loin.

— Je ne peux pas venir avec vous ? »

Il n'aimait pas la lueur qu'il vit passer dans les yeux de sa soeur. Elle semblait embêtée.

« Je peux leur demander, mais... je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles en aient envie... »

Elle jeta un regard derrière son dos. Tenko se retourna et vit un groupe de jeunes filles un peu plus loin. Elles les observaient. Tenko n'aimait pas leur façon de le regarder. Il se sentit tout de suite rejeté. Il regarda à nouveau sa soeur. Il voulait rester avec elle, mais il ne voulait pas non plus lui imposer sa présence. Il détestait ça, se sentir de trop... Il avait envie de se replier sur lui-même et de disparaître.

« C'est bon... Je vais aller aux balançoires.

— Tu es sûr ? demanda Hana, qui semblait prise de remords.

— Oui. »

Il ne voulait pas se sentir encore plus comme un fardeau. Il s'éloigna alors vers les balançoires et s'assit sur l'une d'elles. De là, il put voir sa soeur rejoindre ses amies avec un grand sourire. Au fond, il la détestait. Même si elle s'était excusée, il ne lui avait pas pardonné sa trahison. Elle avait menti à leur père concernant leur présence dans son bureau et elle l'avait abandonné depuis qu'elle connaissait son alter. Elle avait peur de lui. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ?

Une rage lui rongea le coeur alors qu'il entendait ses rires se mêler à ceux des autres filles. Ce n'était pas juste ! Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Pourquoi tout le monde lui tournait-il toujours le dos ?! Il ne comprenait pas... Même sa mère n'était pas là pour l'aider. Quand son père l'avait frappé si fort qu'il en était tombé au sol, il avait cherché son regard plus que celui des autres. Il avait tellement eu besoin de son aide. Mais elle ne s'était pas interposée... Et maintenant, si elle était celle qui lui parlait le plus, Tenko avait bien senti qu'elle était quand même différente. Elle vérifiait souvent si ses gants étaient bien en place. Et ça lui avait fait mal. Même si Tenko se mettait lui-même en retrait, de peur de blesser sa famille, rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de sentir encore les bras de sa maman autour de lui. Il en avait tant besoin. Il voulait même rentrer chez lui pour la retrouver. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'on le lui avait interdit. Et il ne voulait pas mettre son père en colère.

Il fallait toujours tout faire pour ne pas énerver papa. Il ne voulait pas être frappé à nouveau. Mais il ne supportait pas ça. Cette ambiance à la maison. Et tout le monde... tout le monde qui défendait toujours papa... Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas le défendre lui ? C'était terrible, mais parfois... parfois, il avait envie de toucher son père avec ses mains meurtrières. De tous les toucher. Pour leur faire payer leur abandon. Mais tout de suite après, il se sentait nauséeux. Il ne pouvait pas penser ça. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. La peur grandissait en lui. Un jour, il risquait de perdre le contrôle et de leur faire du mal. Ça le terrifiait tellement. Peut-être qu'ils pouvaient lire dans ses pensées et que c'était pour ça qu'ils le fuyaient tous. Parce qu'il était dangereux...

Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Hana. Elle semblait si heureuse. Elle ne l'avait même pas regardé une seule fois depuis qu'elle était partie avec ses amies. Elle devait se sentir soulagée d'être débarrassée de lui, alors que ses parents avaient bien insisté pour qu'elle ne le perde pas de vue. Est-ce qu'ils crieraient sur elle si elle venait à le perdre ? Est-ce que son père se mettrait en colère ? Le regard de Tenko balaya les environs. Il y avait un petit bois juste derrière la plaine de jeux. S'il s'y rendait, Hana ne le remarquerait même pas. Est-ce qu'elle s'inquièterait quand elle verrait qu'il n'était plus là ? Tenko le souhaitait tellement. Il voulait qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. Qu'on fasse à attention à lui.

Il quitta alors la balançoire et se dirigea vers le bois. Il y avait plusieurs sentiers. Il pourrait se perdre. Il décida alors de ne pas trop s'enfoncer au milieu des arbres. Il avança de quelques pas pour s'assoir contre un tronc. Juste sous ses pieds, la terre formait une pente qui menait à une petite rivière. Tenko observa alors les mouvements de l'eau. Il avait toujours bien aimé les rivières. Il trouvait leur bruit rassurant, presque réconfortant. Mais, au bout d'un moment, ses yeux remontèrent sur l'autre côté de la rivière et il eut un sursaut. Il y avait un garçon. Un garçon qui l'observait... Tenko sentit son coeur battre plus fort. Depuis quand était-il là ? Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué... Et pourquoi ce garçon continuait-il de le regarder ? Tenko se sentait mal à l'aise. Et ce fut pire lorsque le garçon sauta sur les pierres qui jonchaient la rivière pour venir le rejoindre.

Tenko se redressa, sans trop savoir pourquoi, et lui lança un regard timide. L'autre garçon était à peine plus grand que lui. Les cheveux blancs en bataille, il avait des yeux bleus qui ressortaient très fort.

« Hé, commença-t-il d'une voix douce, tu es tout seul ? »

Tenko se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts, vérifiant par la même occasion que ses gants étaient toujours bien en place. Il avait une envie folle de se gratter. Ses démangeaisons étaient revenues plus fortes que jamais.

« Non, souffla-t-il. Ma soeur joue dans le parc. »

Ses joues se mirent à chauffer, malgré lui. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que l'autre enfant allait le gronder pour s'être autant éloigné ?

« Et t'as rien à dire, reprit-il alors avant que l'autre ne puisse lui répondre. Toi aussi t'es tout seul.

— Mais moi, j'ai neuf ans ! »

Tenko ouvrit grand les yeux face à cette phrase. Neuf ans ? Mais... Il faisait pratiquement sa taille.

« Impossible ! T'es trop petit pour ça ! »

Il vit dans le regard de l'autre garçon qu'il l'avait vexé.

« J'ai un retard de croissance, répliqua aussitôt ce dernier. Et puis, tu t'es regardé ? Qu'est-ce que t'as autour des yeux ?

— Rien du tout ! »

Tenko lui jeta un regard noir avant d'amener sa main sur son cou. Sans même y penser, il se mit à se gratter furieusement. Il ne fut soulagé que lorsqu'il sentit qu'il s'était blessé jusqu'au sang.

« Eh, arrête ! reprit l'autre garçon. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Ne te mets pas dans cet état-là. »

Tenko l'observa et vit, avec satisfaction, qu'il semblait inquiet. Il arrêta alors son geste, tout en restant sur la défensive.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ?

— Rien... Je voulais juste te parler, c'est tout... »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur échange, l'autre garçon semblait moins sûr de lui. Ce qui redonna confiance à Tenko.

« Pourquoi tu voulais me parler ?

— T'avais l'air seul. »

Tenko le regarda longuement. Alors, ce garçon l'avait remarqué ? Et ce n'était pas pour se moquer de lui ?

« Toi aussi, tu es seul ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, mon frère et ma soeur sont déjà rentrés à la maison avec ma mère, mais j'avais pas envie de les suivre.

— Pourquoi ? »

La curiosité de Tenko grandissait, mais l'autre garçon se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Au fait, dit-il à la place, je m'appelle Touya Todoroki.

— Moi, c'est Tenko Shimura. »

Tenko ne put s'empêcher de sourire en donnant son prénom. Cela faisait si longtemps que quelqu'un ne s'était pas intéressé à lui. A l'école, tout le monde l'évitait. Toute sa classe était au courant que son alter était dangereux. C'était une protection essentielle, c'était ce que son nouveau professeur avait dit, non ? Mais jamais Tenko ne s'était senti aussi humilié. Est-ce que Touya allait aussi être dégoûté par lui s'il l'apprenait ? Mais il ne pourrait pas le lui cacher. C'était toujours l'une des premières questions qu'on posait. Et, effectivement, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le sujet ne vienne se glisser dans leur conversation.

« C'est quoi ton alter ? » demanda Touya avec intérêt.

Tenko se renferma sur lui-même. Non, il ne pouvait pas le lui dire...

« Et le tien ? »

Les yeux de Touya pétillèrent à cette question. Il leva une main devant lui et fit apparaitre de petites flammes orangées. Tenko put sentir leur chaleur. C'était agréable. Mais Touya effaça rapidement son feu.

« Je peux le faire encore plus chaud, mais je dois faire attention.

— C'est trop cool ! s'enthousiasma Tenko.

— Ah... En vrai, c'est pas terrible. Tu devrais voir mon père, il est super fort avec ses flammes ! »

Tenko put voir la fierté dans le regard de Touya et il se sentit jaloux. Lui aussi aimerait pouvoir parler de son père comme ça.

« Et toi, tu ne veux pas me montrer ton alter ? » reprit Touya.

Ah mince, il avait presque espéré que Touya oublierait de revenir sur la question.

« Je ne peux pas...

— Tu n'en as pas ?

— Si, j'ai un alter ! rétorqua aussitôt Tenko. Mais... il est dangereux. Je ne peux pas l'utiliser. »

Tenko se sentit, à nouveau, mal. A tous les coups, Touya n'allait pas le croire et le traiter de menteur.

« C'est lié à tes mains ? »

Tenko cligna des yeux, surpris.

« J'ai remarqué tes gants, lui expliqua Touya en voyant son regard.

— Ah... Oui...

— Tu peux peut-être m'expliquer sans me montrer ? »

Touya semblait sincèrement intéressé. Tenko hésita. Il avait envie de le lui dire, mais il avait peur de la réaction de Touya. Il secoua alors la tête.

« Non, souffla-t-il tout en baissant les yeux.

— ... Ok, d'accord. »

Tenko releva le regard et vit le sourire qu'afficha Touya. Ça le soulagea aussitôt. En fait, Touya était gentil. Tenko se demanda s'il accepterait de jouer avec lui. Mais avant qu'il n'ose lui poser la question, Touya jeta un coup d'oeil à la montre qui entourait son poignet.

« Je dois y aller, marmonna-t-il.

— Déjà ?

— Mon père va bientôt rentrer, je dois être à la maison avant lui.

— Oh... d'accord... »

Tenko se sentit déçu. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui acceptait de lui parler... Pourquoi devait-il partir aussi vite ? Touya le regarda un instant.

« Je serai là la semaine prochaine. Je viens toujours ici les dimanches vers neuf heures. »

Tenko mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce que ça impliquait. Il sourit alors. Lorsque Touya fut parti, Tenko se rassit contre le tronc d'arbre et regarda à nouveau la rivière. La semaine prochaine, il allait devoir venir plus tôt s'il voulait s'amuser avec Touya. Il espérait pouvoir convaincre sa soeur. Ses parents ne le laisseraient jamais aller au parc tout seul... Sa soeur... Il n'y avait pas pensé tout au long de sa courte rencontre avec Touya. Peut-être qu'il devrait retourner à la plaine de jeux. Si sa soeur se faisait disputer à cause de lui, ils risquaient d'être punis. Tenko voulait revoir Touya. Il se releva alors et quitta le bois. Il n'avait pas oublié sa rancoeur, mais la punition n'en valait pas la peine.

Quand il retourna vers les balançoires, il chercha Hana du regard. Il la vit rapidement près des toboggans. Elle souriait toujours. Ses amies parlaient si fort qu'il pouvait les entendre de là où il était. Tenko ne supportait pas tous les bruits qu'elles faisaient. Mais au moins, personne n'avait remarqué son absence. Il n'aimait pas le sentiment que cela provoqua dans son coeur. Il détestait sa soeur. Il la détestait tant. Il se mit alors à se balancer sans grande conviction. Il devait juste attendre que le temps passe.

Lorsque Hana revint enfin vers lui, il avait l'impression de l'avoir attendue une éternité.

« On rentre, Tenko. »

Il hocha la tête et quitta la balançoire. Il la suivit sur le chemin du retour. Mais, contrairement à l'aller, Hana n'était pas aussi éloignée de lui. Elle lui jetait fréquemment des regards. Tenko commença à se sentir confus.

« Tu t'es bien amusé ? finit-elle par lui demander.

— ... Non. »

Il ne voulait pas lui faire plaisir en répondant oui. Il était en colère contre elle. Elle l'avait encore laissé tomber. Et, en dehors de sa rencontre avec Touya, il s'était ennuyé sur les balançoires alors qu'elle, elle s'amusait avec ses amies. Ce n'était pas juste !

Hana sembla mal à l'aise. Elle évita son regard, un instant, avant de s'arrêter. Surpris, Tenko faillit lui rentrer dedans. Heureusement, il parvint à s'arrêter avant de la toucher. Hana se tourna vers lui, l'air coupable.

« Désolée Tenko... Mais, tu comprends, ce sont mes nouvelles amies... Ce sont les seules qui sont venues me parler depuis la rentrée. Je ne connais personne... Je dois m'intégrer... »

Non, Tenko ne comprenait pas. Il avait commencé l'école récemment. Mais lui, personne n'était venu lui parler. A part Touya... Ah... Si seulement Touya pouvait être dans la même école que lui... même s'ils ne seraient pas dans la même année...

Voyant que son frère ne répondait pas, Hana n'osa pas insister et reprit sa route. Tenko la suivit, toujours en silence. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la maison, leur mère vint les accueillir.

« Ah vous êtes là les enfants. Allez vous débarbouiller, on passe bientôt à table. »

Tenko suivit le mouvement. Une fois devant son repas, il se mit à manger sans rien dire. Personne n'essaya de le faire parler. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de tension à table. Même son père semblait être d'une humeur correcte. Tenko passa ensuite l'après-midi dans sa chambre. Demain, il retournerait à l'école. Il n'avait vraiment pas hâte. Mais chaque jour qui passait le rapprocherait de dimanche prochain. Il voulait tant pouvoir revoir Touya.

* * *

La semaine qui suivit lui parut interminable. Personne ne lui parlait en classe et Tenko voyait bien que certains n'attendaient qu'une bonne occasion pour s'en prendre à lui. Il se sentait tellement seul... tellement enfermé dans son corps dangereux. Il était fatigué de leurs regards, de leur peur. Et à la maison, ce n'était pas mieux... Il avait essayé de parler à son père, mais il n'avait pas osé aller jusqu'au bout. Finalement, il avait évité tout le monde et avait passé son temps libre dans sa chambre.

Et chaque nuit, au moment où il fermait les yeux pour s'endormir, il faisait le même souhait : celui de changer d'alter. Il voulait tant être quelqu'un d'autre... Mais chaque matin, il ne pouvait que constater que rien ne changeait. Il était alors condamné à passer toute la journée à l'école, seul. Il passait toutes ses récréations, assis dans un coin, à se faire le plus petit possible. Ses yeux envieux parcouraient la cour. Lui aussi voulait faire partir d'un groupe. Lui aussi voulait rire et s'amuser avec les autres...

Quelquefois, ses yeux tombaient sur un garçon étrange. Il avait de grandes ailes rouges dans son dos. Lui, il ne pouvait pas cacher son alter... mais Tenko était quand même jaloux de lui. Il ne connaissait pas son nom, il savait juste qu'il était dans une classe supérieure. Il avait l'air gentil et tout le monde semblait le trouver cool.

D'autres fois, il ne le voyait pas. Il se demandait où il était et ne pouvait s'empêcher de le chercher du regard. Parce qu'il aimait voir ses ailes. Il aurait tant aimé les avoir. Avec elles, il aurait pu s'envoler loin d'ici. Loin des autres qui le détestaient...

Mais chaque jour, Tenko se raccrochait à l'idée qu'il reverrait bientôt Touya. Il se sentait stupide d'être aussi impatient. Il ne l'avait vu que quelques minutes. Ils s'étaient à peine parler. Pourtant, ça comptait déjà beaucoup pour lui. C'était enfin un espoir de ne plus être aussi seul...

Heureusement, le samedi finit par arriver. Tenko savait qu'il allait devoir sortir de son mutisme pour s'assurer de pouvoir aller au parc le lendemain. Alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, Tenko se dirigea vers la chambre de sa soeur. Il frappa à sa porte et attendit, nerveusement. Hana lui dit rapidement d'entrer. Tenko tourna alors la poignée et pénétra dans la pièce. Hana le regarda, surprise. Cela faisait si longtemps que Tenko n'était pas venu vers elle de lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

— Demain, on retourne au parc ?

— Euh oui. Enfin, moi j'y vais. Mais si tu veux rester ici, je suis sûre que je peux en parler avec maman et papa.

— Non, je veux venir, mais... je veux y aller plus tôt.

— Plus tôt ? s'étonna Hana. Tu veux y aller vers quelle heure ?

— Neuf heures. »

Hana fut vraiment surprise. Tenko lui avait pourtant dit qu'il s'était ennuyé la dernière fois. Et maintenant il voulait y aller aussi tôt ?

« Je dois voir avec mes amies, mais je pense que ça pourrait aller. Attends, je leur envoie un message. »

Elle sortit son tout nouveau téléphone qu'elle avait reçu récemment. Tenko, lui, n'en avait pas encore. Ses parents avaient dit qu'il était trop jeune. Il s'en fichait de toute façon. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait des personnes avec qui parler.

« Et les parents ? demanda-t-il. Tu crois qu'ils voudront bien ?

— Sûrement, assura Hana. Viens, on va aller voir ! »

Elle se leva et tendit la main vers lui, avant de se figer. C'était une vieille habitude qu'elle avait... mais maintenant, avec l'alter de son frère...Elle ramena son bras près de son corps et évita son regard. Tenko aurait dû s'y attendre. Il n'aurait pas dû en souffrir. Et pourtant, son coeur avait bondi de joie avant de se serrer. Il fit pourtant semblant de rien et attendit qu'elle aille demander à leurs parents s'ils étaient d'accord pour demain.

Hana revint rapidement en lui disant que c'était bon. Tenko hocha la tête et retourna dans la chambre. A ce moment-là seulement, il s'autorisa à sourire. Il allait pouvoir revoir Touya !

Le lendemain matin, ce fut donc de particulièrement bonne humeur qu'il marcha auprès de Hana en direction du parc. Tenko avançait si vite qu'il ne se laissait plus distancer par sa soeur.

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi content ? demanda Hana.

— Pour rien.

— Oh, allez, je suis sûre qu'il y a un truc ! »

Tenko la fixa un instant, hésitant. Autrefois, il lui aurait parlé tout de suite de Touya. Mais là, il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir. Et si elle le répétait aux parents ? Et si ceux-ci refusaient de le laisser jouer avec Touya ? Non, il n'était pas question qu'il prenne ce risque.

« J'ai juste envie de jouer dehors, mentit-il. Surtout comme il fait chaud ! »

Hana fit la moue, comme si elle ne le croyait pas, mais n'insista pas. Lorsqu'ils furent au parc, heureusement, les amies de Hana étaient déjà là. Cette fois-ci, Tenko fut bien content de la voir s'éloigner. Il vérifia qu'elle ne faisait plus attention à lui et s'en alla aussitôt vers le bois. Il retourna vers la rivière et regarda tout autour. A son grand soulagement, il aperçut rapidement Touya, assis un peu plus loin. Il se dirigea vers lui, avec un petit sourire. Lorsque Touya le vit à son tour, il se redressa et lui rendit son sourire.

« Salut Tenko.

— Salut Touya. »

En une seconde, Tenko avait oublié sa semaine difficile et si solitaire. Dans les yeux bleus de Touya, il ne se sentait pas rejeté. Et ça lui faisait tellement de bien !

« Tu veux jouer ? demanda-t-il alors.

— Je veux bien, répondit Touya. Mais à quoi ?

— Tu aimes jouer à quoi ? »

Touya réfléchit, avant de lui répondre.

« Mon petit frère veut toujours jouer au ballon, mais je suis pas très doué.

— J'aime pas ça non plus. »

Tenko se souvenait surtout des jeux de ballons à l'école qui se faisaient toujours par équipes. Et à chaque fois, dans sa nouvelle école, il était le dernier choisi.

« Tu veux jouer aux héros ? » demanda-t-il alors timidement.

Malgré tout, ça restait son jeu préféré. Même s'il ne pouvait plus espérer en devenir un lui-même.

« D'accord, sourit Touya. Comment on fait ? »

Tenko le regarda, surpris. Touya n'avait jamais joué aux héros ? Bien, il allait lui apprendre. Un sourire apparut à nouveau sur son visage – à moins qu'il ne soit jamais réellement parti. Il aimait bien quand c'était lui qui pouvait expliquer.

« Alors tu joues le vilain et moi le héros et je dois t'arrêter.

— Pourquoi c'est moi qui fais le vilain ? se plaignit Touya.

— Parce que tu ressembles plus à un vilain que moi. »

Touya fit la moue, mais retrouva bien vite son sourire.

« D'accord, mais faut que je me trouve un super nom de code alors. »

Il réfléchit un instant, avant de s'écrier :

« Ce sera Crématorium !

— Quoi ? Mais c'est moche !

— Pas du tout, se vexa Touya. Et puis, ça colle bien à mon alter ! Et toi, alors, c'est quoi ton nom de héros ? »

Tenko hésita. Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi.

« T'as qu'à choisir Hand Boy, trancha Touya face à son silence.

— Non ! T'as vraiment des goûts horribles !

— Trop tard, Hand Boy. J'ai déjà incendié toute une partie de la ville ! Alors que vas-tu faire ? »

Et sur ces mots, Touya se mit à courir. Amusé, Tenko le suivit aussitôt. Touya allait vite, mais Tenko sentait qu'il pouvait le rattraper. Après plusieurs minutes de course-poursuite, tout à son jeu, Tenko fonça sur lui et se jeta sur son dos. Touya perdit l'équilibre et roula sur le sol en pente. Il tenta d'arrêter sa chute, mais il finit par tomber dans la rivière. Heureusement, le niveau de l'eau n'était pas très haut, mais Tenko se figea. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu faire... Il l'avait touché... Horrifié, il regarda directement ses mains. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ?! Ses gants étaient toujours bien en place, ouf... Un peu soulagé, il courut sur le chemin en pente pour aller aider Touya. Celui-ci s'était retrouvé presque assis dans la rivière. Tenko sentit ses démangeaisons reprendre de plus belle. Et si Touya se mettait en colère ? Mais alors qu'il croisa le regard surpris de Touya, ce dernier se mit à rire. Tenko l'imita aussitôt, avant de se prendre des éclaboussures qui mouillèrent ses habits. Touya lui adressa un sourire espiègle. Tenko le rejoignit dans l'eau qui lui arrivait aux jambes. Il n'y avait pratiquement pas de courant. Il pouvait marcher sans peine dans le cours d'eau. Il rigola à nouveau alors que Touya et lui se balançaient le plus d'eau possible à la figure. Les pieds dans l'eau, ils s'amusèrent comme des fous sans voir le temps passer.

Mais au bout d'un moment, ils entendirent une voix de fille qui semblait inquiète.

« Tenko ! Tenko ! Où es-tu ? Montre-toi, c'est pas drôle ! »

C'était Hana. Tenko se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'il était trempé de la tête aux pieds. Comment allait-il le lui expliquer ?

« C'est qui qui t'appelle ? demanda Touya.

— C'est ma soeur... Touya ! Faut que tu me sèches ! »

Alors qu'il sortait de la rivière, Tenko jeta un regard plein d'espoir à Touya. Avec son alter de feu, il pourrait facilement le sécher, non ? Mais tandis que Touya le rejoignit, Tenko put le voir rougir. Touya baissa même les yeux, mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ? Tenko ne comprenait vraiment pas sa réaction.

« Je ne peux pas, finit par marmonner Touya.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je... Je ne maitrise pas bien mon alter. »

Touya semblait honteux. Tenko en fut surpris. Touya avait l'air sûr de lui d'habitude. Il ne maitrisait pas bien son alter ? Alors... Tenko n'était pas le seul à avoir ce genre de problème ?

« Tenko ! Réponds-moi ! »

Hana semblait de plus en plus inquiète.

« Je dois y aller, dit-il alors à Touya. On se voit la semaine prochaine ?

— Oui, bien sûr ! »

Touya lui sourit et, tout de suite, Tenko se sentit mieux. Il lui fit un signe de la main avant de s'élancer vers le parc. Il retrouva rapidement sa soeur qui le cherchait quelques mètres plus loin.

« Tenko ! cria-t-elle, soulagée en le voyant. Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu es tombé dans l'eau ?!

— C'est rien... »

Il baissa les yeux, nerveux. Si seulement Touya avait pu sécher ses vêtements.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Quelqu'un t'a embêté ?

— ... Mais non...

— Crois-moi, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! »

Hana s'éloigna en direction du bois, d'où elle l'avait vu revenir. Tenko se mit à paniquer. Mais pourquoi ne l'écoutait-elle pas ? Oh... Faites que Touya soit déjà parti ! Mais, malheureusement, lorsque Hana arriva près de la rivière, elle aperçut aussitôt Touya qui tordait le bout de son t-shirt rempli d'eau. Sans attendre, Hana se rua sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon petit frère ?! »

Touya la fixa avec un grand regard, très surpris.

« Que... Quoi ?

— Tu lui as fait du mal ?! »

Elle le poussa du doigt, accusatrice. Tenko la rejoignit aussi vite que possible.

« Arrête Hana ! Touya n'a rien fait !

— ... Touya ? »

Ce fut au tour de Hana d'être surprise. Elle regarda son frère, sans comprendre.

« Touya est mon ami. On jouait ensemble, c'est tout. »

Les joues de Tenko se mirent à chauffer à ces mots. Mais c'était vrai, Touya était son ami. Il ne laisserait pas sa soeur s'en prendre à lui.

« Oh... Je suis désolée, souffla Hana. Pardon Touya, j'ai cru que tu avais fait du mal à mon frère. »

Hana se mordit la lèvre. Quelle idiote elle faisait ! Mais elle avait l'habitude de voir Tenko être bousculé à l'école. Son frère était une cible facile. Elle se devait de le défendre... Elle qui l'avait tant laissé tomber ces derniers temps...

Face à eux, Touya semblait complètement perdu. Il les regarda à tour de rôle, sans savoir quoi dire. Hana s'en rendit compte et se répandit à nouveau en excuses.

« C'est rien, finit par souffler Touya. Et je ne ferai jamais de mal à Tenko.

— Mais comment avez-vous fini trempés comme ça tous les deux ? rigola Hana. Vous êtes tombés dans la rivière ou quoi ?

— C'est un peu ça, répondit Touya sur un ton amusé.

— Vous êtes dans un sale état, ah là là. Bon, ça me dérange pas que vous jouiez ensemble, mais Tenko, je t'interdis de t'éloigner sans me prévenir ! Je dois toujours savoir où tu es ! »

Tenko la regarda avec de grands yeux. Depuis quand jouait-elle à la maman avec lui ? Elle avait passé son temps à l'ignorer ce dernier mois et maintenant elle le disputait pour ça ? Face à lui, Touya se mit à rire, avant de lui lancer un sourire espiègle.

« Elle a raison, tu es trop petit pour rester sans surveillance.

— C'est toi qui es trop petit ! »

Hana les observa se chamailler, avec un sourire amusé sur le visage. Elle s'était fortement inquiétée en n'apercevant plus Tenko dans le parc. Mais en le voyant être aussi familier avec Touya, elle se sentit incroyablement soulagée. Tenko n'avait jamais été doué pour se faire des amis. Et depuis qu'il avait commencé l'école primaire, c'était encore pire... Enfin, bien sûr, c'était aussi lié à son alter. Malgré elle, Hana se mit à fixer les gants de son frère. Ils étaient toujours bien là... Elle savait que c'était mal d'autant y penser, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. L'alter de son frère la terrifiait. Elle se demanda si Touya le connaissait. Mais elle se garda bien de toute remarque devant le jeune homme.

« Allez Tenko, il faut qu'on rentre. Tu dois te sécher, avant que les parents ne te voient comme ça ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient donc sur le chemin du retour. Tenko trainait un peu les pieds avec ses vêtements mouillés. Mais Hana finit par se caler à son allure. Elle remarqua que son frère était silencieux et fuyant.

« Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle alors.

— ... Ne le dis pas aux parents, Hana... S'il te plait...

— Tu ne veux pas que je leur dise quoi ?

— Pour Touya... Ne leur dis rien... »

Hana le fixa longuement. Pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle ne dise rien ? Pour son passage dans la rivière, elle pouvait comprendre. Mais pour Touya ?

« Je pense qu'ils seraient contents de savoir que tu as un ami...

— Non ! la coupa aussitôt Tenko. Ils vont me forcer à lui dire pour mon alter et Touya ne voudra plus de moi ! Exactement comme à l'école ! »

Hana fut tellement surprise par ses paroles qu'elle ne sut quoi lui répondre. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à autant de colère de sa part. Mais... elle pouvait comprendre...

« Ne t'en fais pas, Tenko, je ne leur dirai pas.

— Comme avec la photo de grand-mère ? »

Il lui lança un regard noir tout en disant ces mots. Hana se figea.

« Je peux pas te faire confiance ! » lui cracha alors Tenko.

Hana recula d'un pas, frappée par ses mots. Bien sûr, c'était vrai, mais... mais l'entendre les dire restait douloureux... Tenko reprit alors sa marche, ne lui jetant plus aucun regard. Hana se sentit mal. Elle se força pourtant à le suivre, tout en se murant dans un profond silence. Il avait raison... Elle l'avait trahi plusieurs fois... Elle s'en voulait tellement, mais elle ne savait pas comme réparer ses actions. Elle avait peur... Aujourd'hui encore, elle avait peur de son frère... Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être distante avec lui... Elle s'en voulait pour ça, mais elle n'arrivait pas à être proche de lui comme avant...

Mais elle pouvait quand même faire quelque chose pour lui. Pour se rattraper, elle couvrirait Tenko. Elle n'était pas sûre de la façon dont ses parents réagiraient s'ils apprenaient pour Touya. Parfois, ils étaient un peu bizarres. Tenko avait raison, ils seraient capables de l'obliger à parler de son alter. Ils avaient déjà fait tout un cinéma pour que toute sa classe soit au courant à l'école. Hana pouvait comprendre les craintes de son frère. Et c'était tellement important qu'il se fasse enfin un nouvel ami...

* * *

Etrangement, Hana avait tenu parole. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines, maintenant, que Tenko voyait Touya tous les dimanches et ses parents ne semblaient pas être au courant. Tenko se sentait, d'ailleurs, de mieux en mieux. Il s'amusait tellement bien avec Touya que ça l'aidait à supporter ses semaines à l'école. Touya l'avait même aidé à trouver des répliques méchantes pour se défendre quand on s'en prenait à lui.

Etre avec Touya, c'était magique. Il se sentait pleinement accepté. D'accord, Touya ne savait pas pour son alter, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils rigolaient tellement ensemble, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Tenko savait que quelqu'un tenait à lui. Ça le rendait plus joyeux. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de sa famille.

Un soir, alors que Tenko se mettait au lit, sa mère vint le border. Comme toujours, son regard se posa sur ses gants, avant qu'elle ne s'asseye sur le rebord du matelas.

« Tu as l'air en forme, sourit-elle. Ça se passe mieux à l'école ?

— Pas vraiment...

— Je sais que les enfants peuvent être cruels entre eux, se désola sa mère, mais ça finira par passer. Tu verras.

— ... Pour vous aussi, ça finira par passer ? »

Sa mère le regarda, surprise par ses paroles.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ?

— Papa et toi... et même grand-père et grand-mère... Je sais que vous me détestez depuis que j'ai détruit la maison.

— Tenko ! Mais enfin... pas du tout ! Pourquoi t'es-tu mis une idée pareille en tête ? »

Tenko baissa les yeux. C'était vrai pourtant ! Ils s'étaient tous éloignés de lui depuis que son alter était apparu !

« Tenko, reprit sa mère, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours.

— ... Même si je faisais quelque chose d'horrible ?

— Même. »

Elle le regarda un instant. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Tenko se sentit mal. Non, malgré toute sa colère, il ne voulait pas que sa maman pleure.

« Je suis désolée, Tenko. Je suis tellement désolée. »

Elle tendit les bras vers lui et l'attira dans une douce étreinte. Malgré lui, Tenko se tendit et fit bien attention à garder ses mains loin d'elle.

« Pardonne-moi Tenko... »

Tenko sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à son tour. Il finit par pleurer tout contre elle. Ses câlins lui avaient tant manqué. Il avait toujours peur de la blesser sans le vouloir, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se laisser aller contre sa poitrine. Il sentit la main de sa maman se glisser dans ses cheveux, ce qui le fit pleurer de plus belle.

Sa mère continua à le câliner jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à se calmer. Elle s'éloigna ensuite un peu de lui et sécha ses larmes avec ses doigts. Elle semblait terriblement triste.

« J'aurais dû réagir mieux que ça... Mais je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus, Tenko. J'ai réussi à trouver un spécialiste. Tu auras un rendez-vous avec lui toutes les semaines. Il t'aidera à maitriser ton alter.

— ... C'est vrai ?

— Oui... Est-ce que ça te fait plaisir ?

— ... Je ne sais pas, avoua Tenko. Et si... et si je le blessais ? Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de garder mon alter... Je voudrais... ne plus l'avoir...

— Mais ça, c'est impossible mon coeur... Ton alter fait partie de toi. Je suis sûre que tu parviendras à en faire de belles choses. »

Elle lui sourit, mais Tenko n'arrivait pas à la croire. Il n'y avait rien de bien dans son alter.

« Tenko, je crois en toi, reprit-elle. Et ton père aussi, même s'il ne sait pas comment l'exprimer...

— Mais il est toujours en colère contre moi...

— C'est difficile pour lui. Il a besoin d'un peu de temps, mais il t'aime lui aussi. »

Encore... Sa mère défendait encore son père. Pourquoi faisait-elle toujours ça ? Pour une fois, il aimerait qu'elle admette qu'il agissait mal.

« Je suis fatigué maman. »

Sa mère hocha la tête. Elle sentait bien que c'était un sujet compliqué, mais elle ne savait pas quelle réaction serait la meilleure. Elle finit par l'embrasser doucement sur le front et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Tenko la regarda partir, avant de se coucher sous ses couvertures. Epuisé, il s'endormit assez vite.

Le lendemain, après une journée pénible à l'école, Tenko marchait d'un pas lent pour rentrer chez lui. Il repensait à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec sa mère la veille. Il avait peur d'aller chez ce spécialiste... Une part de lui ne voulait plus jamais avoir à utiliser son alter...

« Hé le monstre ! Tu crois que tu peux nous ignorer comme ça ? »

Tenko sursauta. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il venait de dépasser deux de ses camarades de classe. Il se tourna vers eux, tout en se tendant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient ? Tenko les détestait. Ils étaient toujours méchants avec lui. L'un d'eux, le plus grand, s'approcha de lui.

« Pour qui tu te prends ? cracha-t-il. Un monstre comme toi ne devrait pas être autorisé à être avec nous ! »

Sur ces mots, il le poussa, le faisant presque tomber au sol. Tenko sentit la colère s'emparer de lui. Il voulait retirer ses gants et les réduire en poussières ! A la place, il se mit à gratter son cou. Nerveux, il enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau, jusqu'à se faire saigner.

« Beurk, tu es vraiment dégoutant. Tu me donnes envie de vomir ! »

Le garçon s'avança vers lui et lui donna un violent coup de pied qui fit chuter Tenko. Il leva ensuite le poing. Par réflexe, Tenko ferma les yeux et mit ses bras sur sa tête pour se protéger. Mais aucune douleur ne lui parvint. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit, avec surprise, son agresseur figé. Ce dernier passa une main sur sa propre joue et vit qu'il saignait. En effet, une fine égratignure était apparue sur son visage. Mais d'où venait-elle ?

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te toucher, j'ai mal visé ! »

Une voix joyeuse retentit derrière lui. Tenko se retourna aussitôt et écarquilla les yeux. C'était le garçon aux ailes rouges qu'il avait observé dans la cour de récréation. Dans l'une de ses mains, il tenait une petite plume tout en souriant doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?! s'énerva le garçon qui avait été attaqué. Tu vas le payer ! »

Le deuxième garçon vint directement à la rescousse en se positionnant à ses côtés. Tenko se redressa, pas très rassuré. Il savait que ces deux-là étaient de véritables brutes ! Il ne voulait pas se laisser faire, mais la seule alternative qu'il avait le terrifiait. Ses mains le démangeaient. Qu'est-ce que ça ferait s'il les touchait ? Comment un corps se fissurait-il ? Est-ce que ce serait dégoutant ? Sa propre curiosité lui fit peur. Heureusement, le garçon ailé s'avança, toujours aussi souriant.

« Vous devriez partir, chantonna-t-il. Je suis pas doué pour garder le contrôle de mes ailes et elles sont si coupantes ! Ça m'ennuierait de vous blesser. »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que plusieurs plumes s'échappèrent de ses ailes et se mirent à tournoyer rapidement autour des deux autres garçons. Ces derniers essayèrent de les repousser, mais ne parvenaient qu'à se blesser. Lorsque les plumes furent tellement nombreuses qu'ils ne voyaient plus que du rouge, ils prirent peur et partirent en courant. Les plumes les poursuivirent sur plusieurs mètres, avant de revenir sagement se loger dans le dos du garçon ailé. Celui-ci se tourna alors vers Tenko et lui sourit, beaucoup plus chaleureusement.

« Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? »

Tenko secoua la tête. Il allait bien... Enfin, ça pourrait être pire... Il observa alors plus attentivement le garçon. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir d'aussi près. Il avait des cheveux blonds en bataille et était plus grand que lui, mais ne semblait pas beaucoup plus âgé.

« Je m'appelle Hawks en fait.

— ... Hawks ? C'est bizarre comme nom.

— Ha ha, je sais, c'est de l'anglais. En vrai, c'est mon surnom. Je préfère qu'on m'appelle comme ça. »

Il souriait toujours, mais Tenko le trouva un peu étrange. Pourquoi voulait-il se faire appeler par son surnom ?

« Et toi ?

— Moi ? Je suis Tenko Shimura... Merci de m'avoir aidé... »

Il le regarda, reconnaissant. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un venait à son secours, au lieu de faire semblant de rien.

« Pas de quoi. Tu sais pourquoi ils étaient méchants avec toi ?

— Parce qu'ils sont bêtes, répondit Tenko d'une voix amère. Je dois les supporter tous les jours en cours.

— Ils t'embêtent souvent à l'école ?

— Non... pas trop... Ils osent pas devant les profs. »

Tenko ramassa ensuite ses affaires qui étaient tombées au sol, avant d'observer Hawks à nouveau. Il voulait encore le remercier, mais c'était bizarre de se répéter. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire d'autre, cependant il n'avait pas envie de partir tout de suite. Ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'admirer ses ailes. Puis, son coeur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Il n'y avait pas pensé, mais... mais Hawks était peut-être au courant pour son alter ! Toute sa classe était courant... les autres années le savaient peut-être aussi.

« On s'est déjà croisé à l'école, non ? demanda Hawks sans insister davantage sur ce qui venait de se passer. J'ai l'impression que je t'ai déjà vu.

— Ah... Oui... peut-être... »

Tenko se sentit de plus en plus mal. Il ne fallait pas que Hawks fasse le lien avec ce garçon à l'alter dangereux... Ses doigts se mirent à trembler.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Hawks semblait soucieux. Tenko hocha la tête. Il ne voulait pas attirer encore plus l'attention sur lui.

« Si tu veux, je peux t'attendre ici demain et on fera le reste du chemin ensemble. Comme ça, t'es sûr qu'ils viendront plus t'embêter. »

Tenko le regarda, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il se moque de lui. Mais Hawks semblait très sérieux.

« Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer, murmura Tenko. Et puis, c'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça.

— Ça ne m'embête pas, répliqua aussitôt Hawks. J'aime bien aider les autres. »

Tenko hésita. Il n'était pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée. Mais il avait tellement envie d'accepter... Il n'avait pas vraiment peur des autres... Il voulait surtout... il voulait surtout ne plus être seul...

« D'accord, finit-il par souffler.

— Super ! Je serai ici vers sept heures trente ! »

Pour une raison qui échappait à Tenko, Hawks semblait encore plus content que lui. Lorsqu'il finit par s'éloigner pour rentrer chez lui, Tenko ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Après Touya, Hawks était le premier garçon qui venait lui parler, depuis qu'il avait son alter. Et en plus, contrairement à Touya, il était dans la même école que lui ! Peut-être que, du coup, ça rendrait ses journées à l'école beaucoup plus supportables... Peut-être... Tenko avait peur d'y croire.

Mais ce soir-là, il se sentit un peu plus apaisé. Même le repas en famille ne lui parut pas si pénible que ça. Il écouta son père parler de son travail. De temps en temps, ses grands-parents ou sa mère posaient une question à laquelle son père répondait d'un ton tranquille. Il ne semblait pas en colère ces derniers temps. Enfin, Tenko n'osait toujours pas lui parler directement, mais il était content de le voir comme ça, malgré tout.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Tenko reprit le chemin de l'école. Hana partait toujours plus tôt que lui pour retrouver ses amies. Avant, ça ne plaisait pas à Tenko. Mais aujourd'hui, il s'en fichait. Il ne devait pas marcher longtemps et puis, comme promis, il aperçut vite les ailes rouges de Hawks. A cette vue, il sourit et dût se retenir pour ne pas courir le rejoindre.

« Salut, lui sourit Hawks. Ça va ?

— Ça va et toi ?

— Très bien. »

En effet, Hawks semblait de particulièrement bonne humeur. D'un pas joyeux, il reprit sa route et Tenko s'empressa de le suivre. Il voulait lui parler, mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Au plus ils avançaient, au plus ils croisaient d'autres élèves. Si certains se montraient indifférents à leur vue, d'autres parurent surpris de les voir ensemble, ce qui mit Tenko encore plus mal à l'aise. Il essayait de ne pas y faire attention, mais c'était difficile.

« Tu veux qu'on se retrouve à la récréation ? lui demanda Hawks, en le prenant au dépourvu, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'école.

— Oh... mais... tes amis ne vont pas aimer. »

Hawks passa une main dans ses cheveux, tout en rigolant. Tenko en fut vexé. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle !

« Ça ira, répondit Hawks. Ça te dit alors ?

— Je... Oui... »

Hawks sourit. Il avait l'air tellement content que Tenko ne le comprenait pas. Mais l'idée de ne pas passer la récréation tout seul le remplissait d'une joie inespérée.

« Super ! s'exclama Hawks. Allez, on se voit tout à l'heure alors ! »

Il lui fit un signe de la main, avant de rentrer dans l'établissement. Tenko observa ses ailes rouges s'éloigner, avant de partir dans l'autre direction. Il se rendit en classe, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Heureusement, les deux garçons qui l'avaient embêté la veille ne firent que le bousculer en le dépassant. Après ça, ils firent comme s'il n'existait pas. Tenko préférait ça, dans le fond.

Pendant toute la matinée, il ne cessa de penser à Hawks. Il le trouvait étrange. Déjà cette manie de se faire appeler par son surnom... C'était stupide. Mais pourquoi il voulait s'encombrer de Tenko ? Il avait pourtant beaucoup d'amis non ? Tenko le voyait toujours avec une bande de garçon autour de lui. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait cru remarquer. Et pourtant, lorsque la récréation sonna, Hawks vint le retrouver dans la cour, seul. Tenko ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Est-ce que Hawks avait pitié de lui ? Ce serait pire que tout...

« Tu as vu l'attaque des vilains hier à la télé ? commença Hawks tout en sortant de quoi grignoter.

— Non... Je n'ai pas le droit de regarder la télé après les cours.

— Ah... C'est trop nul. C'est qui ton héros préféré ? »

Tenko hésita. Il avait envie de parler d'All Might, mais... il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de parler des héros. Et même si son père n'était pas là pour l'entendre, il préférait ne pas le faire. Parce que ça ne signifiait plus rien pour lui de toute façon...

« Je n'en ai pas, répondit-il alors.

— Oh... T'aimes pas les héros ? »

Tenko se contenta de hausser les épaules, tout en regardant Hawks engloutir ses biscuits.

« T'aimes bien faire quoi après les cours ? reprit ce dernier, la bouche à moitié pleine.

— Je... J'aime bien jouer à la console quand j'y ai droit... Sinon, je vais au parc le dimanche...

— Ah ouais ? »

Tenko hocha la tête. Le dimanche était devenu son jour préféré. Passer du temps avec Touya lui faisait tellement de bien.

« J'y vais jamais, avoua Hawks.

— Même pas avec tes amis ? » s'étonna Tenko.

A nouveau, Hawks rigola. Tenko fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de drôle à la fin ?

« J'ai pas trop d'amis, en fait...

— Mais t'es jamais seul pourtant. »

Tenko ne comprenait vraiment pas. Mais Hawks n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta de sourire, un peu gêné, avant de baisser les yeux. Il n'aurait sans doute pas dû dire ça. Il espérait que Tenko pas lui poserait pas de questions. Ses parents avaient beau lui répéter qu'il devait être fier d'avoir été choisi par la commission des héros, Hawks, lui, savait que ça éloignait surtout les enfants de son âge quand ils l'apprenaient. Il recevait vite des regards de haine, des regards emplis de jalousie. Ou alors, on venait vers lui uniquement dans le but de bien se faire voir. A aucun moment, il n'avait senti de la sincérité dans leur approche. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Tenko la veille. Tenko ne devait pas savoir pour la commission, ce qui faisait qu'il le regardait comme il était et non comme le héros qu'il allait fatalement devenir. Et ça lui faisait du bien.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute, après tout, s'il était né avec un bon alter... Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait été repéré aussi jeune... Et, à vrai dire, il n'en était même pas heureux... Ses parents et lui avaient une plus belle maison, c'est vrai. Ils vivaient désormais dans un beau quartier et Hawks recevait un enseignement de qualité. Mais... à aucun moment, on ne lui avait demandé son avis... Voulait-il être un héros ? Il ne le savait même pas. Mais à quoi bon se poser la question puisque son destin était déjà dessiné ? La seule chose qu'il avait eu le droit de choisir était son nom de héros. Ses parents avaient dit que c'était bien trop tôt pour en choisir un, mais qu'importe, il savait déjà qu'il voulait s'appeler Hawks. Il ne voulait plus répondre qu'à ce nom-là désormais. Parce que c'était ce qui le définissait : cet unique choix qu'on lui avait laissé...

« ... J'ai pas trop d'amis non plus, finit par chuchoter Tenko. Je n'ai que Touya. C'est pour lui que je vais au parc. C'est là qu'on se voit. Il est chiant parfois, mais il est gentil. »

Hawks rigola en l'entendant parler aussi mal.

« Tu veux venir ? »

Cette fois, ce fut le tour Hawks d'être pris au dépourvu par la phrase de Tenko. Il... Il lui proposait réellement de venir ?

« Je... je ne veux pas vous embêter.

— Mais non ! répondit aussitôt Tenko.

— Et si Touya ne veut pas ?

— Touya est cool, c'est bon.

— Je croyais qu'il était chiant, s'amusa Hawks.

— Il est chiant, mais cool. »

Ils se regardèrent, avant de rire tous les deux.

A partir de ce moment-là, les journées à l'école devinrent beaucoup plus supportables pour Tenko. Les deux garçons méchants lui lançaient encore des regards noirs, cependant, ils n'osaient plus l'approcher avec Hawks dans les parages. Ce dernier passait, d'ailleurs, tout son temps libre avec lui. Tenko commençait à retrouver le sourire. Il aimait beaucoup Hawks. Le garçon semblait toujours avoir une tonne de friandises sur lui et il n'hésitait pas à partager avec Tenko. Mais le mieux, c'était quand Hawks apportait sa console de jeux portable. Tenko n'avait pas le droit de jouer beaucoup sur un écran. Son père n'aimait pas trop ça, mais les parents de Hawks s'en fichaient. Alors ils s'amusaient ensemble à battre plein d'ennemis fictifs.

Malgré tout, Tenko avait hâte d'être à dimanche pour pouvoir présenter Touya à Hawks. Il voulait tant qu'ils s'amusent tous les trois ! Etre enfin... dans un groupe... Parce que lui aussi savait se faire des amis. Il n'allait plus être seul. Oh oui, il était terriblement excité à l'idée de faire se rencontrer ses deux amis et de pouvoir jouer avec eux en même temps !

Cependant, alors que la semaine touchait à sa fin, un évènement vint gâcher tous ses espoirs.

Vendredi, à la récréation de midi, alors qu'il s'amusait avec Hawks, un professeur vint vers eux. En le voyant arriver avec son air très sérieux, Tenko se sentit aussitôt mal.

« Sensei ? s'étonna Hawks en le regardant.

— Je dois te parler, suis-moi. »

Hawks jeta à Tenko un regard désolé, avant de s'éloigner. Ils allèrent sous le préau, à l'écart des autres. Tenko pouvait encore les voir, même s'il ne les entendait pas. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin... Il savait... Il savait de quoi ils parlaient... Le coeur battant, Tenko sut qu'il devait s'éloigner. Il ne voulait pas voir le regard de dégoût se former sur le visage de Hawks. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que les professeurs s'en mêlent ? Les larmes aux yeux, il retourna dans sa classe.

Derrière lui, Hawks fixait son professeur, sans comprendre.

« La commission compte sur nous pour ton éducation. Tu dois viser le sommet et faire attention à tes relations. »

Et voilà, on voulait encore décider à sa place. Mais pourquoi ? Tenko n'avait rien de spécial, rien qui ne méritait qu'un professeur s'en occupe en tout cas...

« Ecoute, reprit l'adulte, tu peux fréquenter Tenko, mais tu dois faire attention. Un accident est vite arrivé. »

Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Hawks se sentait de plus en plus perdu.

« Les mains de Tenko sont dangereuses. Il a un alter qui pourrait te blesser. Donc, quand tu es avec lui, tu dois toujours vérifier qu'il porte bien ses gants. D'accord ? »

Hawks hocha la tête, plus par automatisme qu'autre chose. Il avait beau n'avoir que huit ans, il sentait que cette situation n'était pas normale. Son estomac se contracta. Son Sensei n'aurait pas dû lui dire ça. Hawks tourna la tête, mais il ne vit Tenko nulle part...

* * *

Tenko aurait dû être content. Dimanche était là. Il se dirigeait vers le parc avec Hana. Il allait bientôt voir Touya. C'était son dernier refuge. Et pourtant, il devait se retenir de ne pas pleurer. Il pensait à Hawks... Il était parti très vite après la fin des cours vendredi pour être sûr de ne pas le croiser. Il se sentait mal. Pourquoi les adultes étaient-ils si méchants ? C'était injuste ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui faire ça ! La colère montait en lui. Ce professeur... Si seulement... Ses démangeaisons revenaient. Il voulait retirer ses gants et le toucher... Le voir se réduire en poussière. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait pour avoir éloigné Hawks !

Aujourd'hui, il aurait dû venir avec son ami, il aurait dû le présenter à Touya ! Mais non ! Il était seul, à nouveau ! Toujours seul ! Il ne lui restait que Touya... Ce dernier ne devait jamais savoir pour son alter. Jamais... Tenko ne supporterait pas de le perdre à son tour...

Arrivé au parc, il lâcha Hana, sans un mot, et entra dans le bois. Il marcha d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la rivière. Ses doigts tremblaient. Il n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Il se mit alors à gratter le contour de ses yeux. C'était plus fort que lui. Mais très vite, une main lui prit le poignet. Il se figea et se tourna vers Touya. Il ne l'avait pas attendu s'approcher.

« Ne fais pas ça... »

Tenko haussa les épaules. Quelle importance ça avait ?

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Rien, marmonna Tenko qui devait retenir ses larmes.

— On t'a encore embêté à l'école ?

— ... Non... »

Tenko sentit un haut-le-coeur l'envahir. Il ne voulait pas parler de l'école. Il ramena alors ses bras contre son torse, mal à l'aise.

Touya le regardait, sans savoir comment le réconforter. Il n'avait jamais su le faire. Il voyait pourtant souvent sa mère pleurer... Mais dans ces cas-là, il partait toujours se réfugier dans sa chambre. C'était tellement plus simple... Que pouvait-il faire... ? Il était trop jeune... Il était _inutile_...

Face à lui, Tenko se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il ne voulait pas être comme ça devant Touya. Il voulait jouer avec lui, s'amuser... mais... il n'arrivait pas à passer au-dessus de ses horribles émotions...

« Ah, vous êtes là ! »

La voix joyeuse qui s'éleva dans les airs le fit sursauter. Il releva aussitôt la tête et écarquilla les yeux en apercevant Hawks. Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il venait parler à Touya ? Est-ce qu'il allait se moquer de lui ? Ou se fâcher parce qu'il ne lui avait rien dit pour son alter et qu'il l'avait donc mis en danger ?

Mais alors qu'il s'inquiétait, Hawks s'approcha d'eux, tout en souriant. Touya, lui, fronça les sourcils, tout en laissant ses yeux se perdre sur ses ailes rouges.

« C'est toi, Touya ? Moi, c'est Hawks. Tenko a dit que je pouvais venir aujourd'hui. »

Touya cligna des yeux, confus, et se tourna vers Tenko. Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne comprenait pas à quoi jouait Hawks.

« Ah... euh oui, je suis Touya. » finit par répondre le plus âgé en voyant que Tenko restait silencieux.

Hawks souriait toujours, avant de tourner ses yeux vers Tenko. Il voulait lui prouver que tout ça n'avait pas d'importance pour lui, mais alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche, Tenko l'interrompit aussitôt, effrayé.

« Ne dis rien ! Ne dis rien, je t'en prie ! »

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux alors que son coeur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine. Hawks ne pouvait pas parler de son alter devant Touya. Il ne fallait pas... Non... Tout, mais pas ça...

De son côté, Hawks s'arrêta, surpris par sa réaction. Il ne comprenait pas. Et, face à lui, Touya semblait dans le même état d'esprit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda ce dernier. C'est quoi le problème ? Tenko, tu veux que je le fasse partir ? »

Non... Tenko ne voulait pas ça. Hawks... Hawks était censé être son ami, mais il connaissait son alter... Alors... il ne savait plus. Touya allait être au courant maintenant. Tenko ne voyait pas comment il pouvait l'empêcher. Il respira de plus en plus difficilement. Il n'aurait pas dû venir aujourd'hui. Il avait tout fichu en l'air. Encore une fois.

« Eh, calme-toi, essaya de l'apaiser Hawks. C'est pas grave pour ton alter. Il ne me fait pas peur. »

Tenko le regarda, sans y croire.

« Je te jure, reprit Hawks en voyant qu'il avait son attention. Je sais bien que tu me blesseras pas. »

Tenko se sentait perdu. Pouvait-il le croire ? Mais alors que l'espoir revenait, Touya s'énerva.

« Attends, tu lui dis ton alter à lui et pas à moi ? »

Tenko ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il eut l'impression que Touya exagérait, mais en croisant son regard, il vit qu'il l'avait réellement blessé.

« Tenko ne m'a rien dit, répliqua aussitôt Hawks. C'est mon Sensei qui l'a fait. »

Touya ne comprenait plus rien. C'était quoi cette histoire à la fin ? Il regarda Tenko, attendant des explications. Mal à l'aise, Tenko sut qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer. Le souffle court, il dut lui avouer la réalité. Sa voix était tremblante. Il trébuchait sur chaque mot. Sans regarder personne, les yeux rivés sur le sol, il lui expliqua comment fonctionnait son alter. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il n'osa pas relever son regard. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Il avait tellement peur de la réaction de Touya...

« Quoi, c'est tout ? » lâcha ce dernier après quelques secondes de silence.

Tenko ne put s'empêcher de le regarder à cette phrase. Il était sérieux ?! Non, c'était pire que ça. Le regard de Touya semblait même ennuyé.

« Pourquoi tu me l'as caché ?

— ... Je pourrais te blesser, marmonna Tenko.

— Et moi, je pourrais te cramer, répondit Touya en haussa les épaules. J'ai même pas de protection, contrairement à toi.

— C'est pas pareil.

— Bien sûr que si ! répliqua le plus âgé. Ton alter est super utile en plus ! Tu pourrais faire un super héros ! »

Hein ? Comment ça ? Il ne comprenait pas...

« Tu pourras détruire les débris si des gens sont bloqués, expliqua Hawks, tout excité. C'est très fort comme alter ! »

Tenko n'avait jamais vu les choses de cette façon-là... Mais... non... On lui avait toujours dit que son alter était dangereux... On n'avait jamais parlé du fait qu'il pourrait être utile... Son regard se baissa sur ses mains gantées... Il pourrait sauver des gens ?

Mais tandis qu'il se sentait de plus en plus confus, face à lui, comme si la question était réglée, Touya se tourna vers Hawks.

« Ton alter a l'air cool aussi.

— Ah oui, sourit Hawks. Tu veux que je te montre ? »

Touya hocha la tête, curieux. Il regarda ensuite attentivement les plumes rouges voler dans tous les sens.

« Tu les maitrises hyper bien, commenta Touya. C'est impressionnant.

— Ah, c'est parce que je m'entraine beaucoup.

— Tu veux être un héros ? lui demanda fatalement Touya.

— ... Peut-être. »

Hawks voulait rester le plus évasif possible. Mais il croisa le regard de Tenko. Ce dernier semblait ailleurs. Il était clairement perdu. Hawks se sentit mal. Il ne savait pas que Touya n'était pas au courant et il n'avait pas voulu forcer Tenko à parler. Il inspira profondément. Si Tenko pouvait dire la vérité, lui aussi, non ?

« C'est la commission qui veut que je m'entraine, avoua-t-il alors. Ils disent que je ferais un bon héros. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses plumes. Comment allaient-ils réagir ? A ses mots, Tenko sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Il le fixa, surpris. Il ne savait pas... Hawks allait être un héros ? C'était tellement... Une partie de lui se sentait un peu jaloux... Non, il n'avait pas le droit... Hawks avait été si gentil avec lui. Il devait être content pour lui... Hawks le méritait... Son alter était tellement beau... et il faisait toujours tout pour aider les autres... Touya, lui, écarquilla les yeux, étonné, avant de finir par sourire.

« C'est trop cool, souffla-t-il. Moi aussi, je m'entraine pour être un héros. »

Tenko eut du mal à y croire. Lui aussi ? Ah... Il ne le savait même pas... Il se sentit tellement éloigné d'eux... Ses amis allaient devenir des héros... et lui resterait coincé avec son alter dangereux... Il allait vite retrouver sa solitude...

Hawks, lui, se sentit incroyablement soulagé. Non seulement, les deux autres garçons n'avaient pas changé d'attitude, mais, en plus, Touya semblait le comprendre !

« C'est vrai ? s'exclama-t-il alors. C'est trop bien. Eh ! On pourrait devenir héros tous les trois ! On formerait un trio et notre agence serait la meilleure ! »

Il rigola à ses propres mots, tandis que Tenko sentit son coeur se troubler. Hawks l'avait inclus. Il avait parlé d'un trio et non d'un duo. Tenko avait tellement envie d'y croire, mais... mais la dernière fois qu'il avait cru en ce rêve, son père l'avait battu. Tenko pouvait encore sentir la douleur sur sa joue... Cependant... Touya et Hawks étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir changé de comportement en apprenant pour son alter... Alors peut-être... peut-être qu'il pouvait rêver avec eux...

« C'est quoi ton alter ? finit par demander Hawks en regardant Touya.

— Le feu, sourit ce dernier. Regarde.

— Mais c'est génial ! C'est un pouvoir trop cool pour un héros ! C'est comme Endeavor ! »

Les yeux de Hawks se mirent à briller lorsqu'il mentionna le héros. Touya, lui, laissa échapper un petit rire.

« C'est normal, c'est mon père. »

Tenko ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Quoi ? Impossible... Mais pourquoi Touya ne le lui avait jamais dit ? Et pourquoi il le faisait maintenant qu'il y avait Hawks ? Tenko se sentit jaloux jusqu'à ce qu'il se rend compte que Touya avait dû ressentir la même chose un peu plus tôt. Et puis, Tenko n'avait jamais parler d'Endeavor. Peut-être que Touya n'avait pas voulu se vanter en lui disant directement la vérité...

« C'est pas vrai ? s'écria alors Hawks. C'est... c'est mon héros préféré... »

Tout d'un coup, Hawks parut très intimidé. Tenko sourit en le voyant comme ça. Puis, il commença à se détendre. Personne ne l'avait rejeté... Ses deux amis semblaient bien s'entendre... Tenko n'avait plus envie de rester à l'écart en s'enfermant dans son silence. Touya et Hawks parlaient comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être que Tenko devait en faire de même. Il se força alors à reprendre la parole, pour ne pas être de côté. Et puis, le père de Touya l'intriguait.

« Et il est sympa ? finit-il alors par demander, un peu sceptique. Il a pas l'air gentil en interview. Je préfère All Might.

— C'est facile de sourire tout le temps pour se faire aimer, répliqua aussitôt Touya. Se montrer sympa avec les journalistes et ses fans, c'est pas ça l'héroïsme ! »

Touya répétait les mots qu'il avait, un jour, entendu dire son père à sa mère. Et il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Il détestait All Might. Son père était beaucoup mieux.

« Et puis, Endeavor, il n'abandonne jamais ! s'enthousiasma Hawks. Il est hyper impressionnant. »

Touya et Hawks échangèrent un regard complice, tandis que Tenko leva les yeux au ciel. Peu importe leurs avis, il resterait sur ses positions.

« Il t'entraine alors ? » demanda Hawks, de plus en plus excité.

Si lui aussi se faisait entrainer par Endeavor au lieu de la commission, peut-être apprécierait-il plus le fait d'être un futur héros. Mais à cette question, le regard de Touya se troubla quelque peu.

« ... Oui, mais... je ne suis pas très doué. »

Touya essaya de paraitre détaché, comme si ça n'avait aucune importance, mais il pouvait encore entendre les mots que lui avait crachés son père hier. Touya était décevant... Il le savait... Tout comme il savait que son père avait hâte de connaitre l'alter de Shoto pour voir s'il continuait l'entrainement avec lui. Touya avançait sur un fil, il en avait parfaitement conscience. Alors, il redoublait d'efforts pour plaire à son père, mais ça ne semblait jamais suffire... Il s'était encore brûlé hier, ce qui avait rendu son père furieux. Il devait mieux contrôler que ça son alter, mais il ne parvenait pas à le faire... Il ne comprenait pas comment arriver à l'utiliser sans se faire du mal. Et c'était tellement frustrant !

Touya avait beau faire semblant devant Tenko et Hawks, en réalité, il n'était pas convaincu de pouvoir devenir un héros. Son père allait finir par le jeter s'il ne s'améliorait pas. Touya était tellement inutile... tellement faible... Il faisait perdre du temps à son père... Et pourtant, il voulait être plus fort que ça, il voulait que son père soit enfin fier de lui. Pouvait-il seulement y arriver ?

Face à lui, Tenko voyait bien son trouble. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le toucher pour le réconforter, mais, même avec ses gants, il avait tellement peur de lui faire du mal. Il jeta un regard en coin à Hawks qui ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire non plus. Tenko finit par se dire que c'était à son tour de réconforter son ami.

« Et si on jouait maintenant? lança-t-il alors pour lui changer les idées. Hawks et moi, on pourra faire les vilains cette fois-ci. Et toi, tu seras Crématorium, le super-héros aux flammes puissantes !

— Oh bonne idée, sourit à son tour Hawks. Mais je te préviens, je suis un vilain hyper fort. »

Touya les regarda, étonné. Il secoua la tête pour ne plus penser à tout ça et finit par rigoler.

« Très bien. Vous allez voir, je vais vous arrêter très vite ! »

Ils se mirent alors à jouer tous les trois. Hawks n'eut aucun mal à s'intégrer dans leur petit groupe. Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup. Surtout lorsque Hawks s'envola avec Tenko dans un arbre et que Touya eut un mal fou à les rejoindre. Ils passèrent toute la matinée à jouer, finissant par échanger plusieurs fois les rôles. Lorsque midi approcha, ils avaient couru partout et étaient complètement essoufflés.

Allongés tous les trois dans l'herbe, ils fixèrent le ciel et s'amusèrent à décrire les nuages qu'ils voyaient.

« Mais si, c'est un chien, assura Tenko. Regardez, là c'est sa tête et là, c'est son corps.

— N'importe quoi, se moqua Touya, c'est un dragon.

— Mais non, c'est un cheval volant ! rétorqua Hawks. Là, il y a des ailes.

— Tu vois des ailes vraiment partout, fit remarquer Tenko.

— C'est pas vrai ! »

Hawks fit la moue. Mais sa façon de bouder était tellement forcée qu'elle fit rire les deux autres.

« Pff, il fait chaud. » se plaignit-il ensuite, passant vite à autre chose.

Il battit des ailes pour essayer de faire un peu d'air. Touya et Tenko échangèrent un regard amusés. Ils pensaient à la même chose. Ils se redressèrent aussitôt. Hawks les regarda, surpris. Il se leva à son tour.

« Suis-nous ! »

Sur ces mots, Tenko se mit à courir vers la rivière, très vite. Touya était sur ses talons. Hawks traina un peu, mais finit par les rejoindre. Ils sautèrent tous les trois dans l'eau. Le bas de leur pantalon fut directement trempé, mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils commencèrent une bataille d'eau, s'éclaboussant sans aucune retenue.

Et, au milieu des rires, ils ne pensaient plus à rien.

Les pieds dans l'eau, ils étaient juste trois enfants qui ne pensaient qu'à jouer. L'alter de Tenko n'avait plus d'importance. Les exigences d'Endeavor n'avaient plus d'importance. Les attentes de la commission n'avaient plus d'importance.

Tenko se sentait tellement bien en cet instant précis, tellement bien avec eux deux... Ses deux seuls véritables amis... Ceux qui ne l'avaient pas rejeté... ceux qui avaient accepté son alter sans crainte. Il n'était plus seul... Il était si heureux qu'il souhaita que cet instant dure pour l'éternité...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! Et à bientôt, j'espère, pour la suite !


End file.
